Tridoron
The is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Drive, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Like the Shift Cars, it runs on Core Driviars and can bypass time distortions caused by a Roidmude. It also provides Drive with his weapons, the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Shinnosuke calls for them. Mr. Belt can also control it remotely to assist Drive in battle when needed. Tridoron also has an ejector seat, which is done by twisting a yellow-and-black striped pull lever, then pull on it, which will send Drive flying upwards. While in standby mode or just not in battle, Tridoron's hollow section is covered with a Special Investigation Unit insignia. It was created by Mr. Belt and Rinna after the "death" of Proto-Drive, with Mr. Belt wanting to have a means to fight beside the warrior he chooses as Drive. When Drive initiates a , Tridoron creates the Tire by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Tire, and lastly ejecting said Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to Drive. Similar to Kamen Rider Double and the RevolGarry with the HardBoilder, Drive's current form and Shift Car arsenal can affect Tridoron's armaments via , which are activated when the Shift Cars are installed into Tridoron's back panel, which allows the Tridoron to use the Shift Car Tires for attacking purposes. Forms that it can transform into during battle. *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 560km/h is Tridoron's default sports car-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 1. This mode is Tridoron's most balanced form. On the paved roads of the city, it can go the fastest of all the Types, making it suited for high-speed chases or getaways. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where it fires lasers from the built-in cannons on its front. In episode 19, Tridoron briefly changed into Type Technic to combat the Ride Crosser while in possession of Mashin Chaser by ejecting the cabin portion to strike it with the claws in order to forcibly disengage the combination. - Wild= Type Wild *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 239km/h is Tridoron's dune buggy-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 6. Just like Drive's transformation into Type Wild, Tridoron is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Roidmudes with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. - Technic= Type Technic *'Length': 4.3m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 219km/h is Tridoron's garbage truck-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 9. This transformation is Tridoron's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like Drive's own Type Technic form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. }} - Other Modes= Apart from it's primary three modes, Tridoron can assume special modes via certain means that it can't normally use. is a combo form of the sports car body and the two Go-Karts that are the Ride Booster Set. In this mode, Tridoron has the Ride Booster Set attached to it's back wheels while in Type Speed, allowing it various different uses, such as flight. This mode debuts in Super Hero Taisen GP. - Fruits= When the Type Fruit Shift Care is inserted into Tridoron, it allows Tridoron's wheels to assume a sort of fruit shape that resemble orange slices, and allow for it to fly. However, it is still primarily just Tridoron Type Speed, so Shinnosuke has to be Type Speed in order to fit comfortably inside. This mode is the first time someone is riding shot-gun with Shinnosuke while he's in Rider form, in this case Kamen Rider Gaim. This mode is likely based off of the DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. - Mecha= In , Tridoron becomes a giant humanoid mecha through the use of the Ninningers' Tridoron Nin Shuriken. In this form, Tridoron can combine with Shurikenjin. - Shurikenjin Tridoron= In Super Hero Taisen GP, the Tridonor Mecha combines with Shurikenjin, in a similar vein to how does for Shurikenjin Paon. }} }} Gallery Tire Enhancements Spiked Shuriken Attack.jpg|Tridoron firing spike projectiles and energy shuriken from the Funky Spike Tire and Midnight Shadow Tire respectively Flaming Car Ram.png|Tridoron about to ram two Roidmudes while ignited in flames via the Max Flare Tire Tridoron Dump.png|Tridoron Type Wild armed with the Rumble Dump Tire and the Rumble Smasher Miscellaneous Knight Rider Drive.png|Drive riding in the cockpit of Tridoron We need Handle Sword power now!.png|Tridoron summoning the Handle-Ken from within its hollow section Let's go for a flight!.png|Drive about to eject himself from Tridoron Type Technic Tridoron's Speedy Technical Snips.png|Tridoron as half Type Speed and half Type Technic about to forcibly deactivate the Ride Crosser piloted by Mashin Chaser TridoronTypeFruit.png|Tridoron with the Shift Fruits Car turning the tires into a piece of orange, giving it the ability to fly into outer space TridoronVSTriCyclone.jpg|Tridoron alongside Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone RidoronVSTridoron.png|Tridoron alongside Kamen Rider Black RX's Ridoron When Cars Meets Ninjas.jpg|Tridoron combined with the Ninningers' mecha, Shurikenjin, to become Shurikenjin Tridoron Notes *Tridoron's name is a clear homage to Ridoron, the car driven by Kotaro Minami in Kamen Rider Black RX. **Tridoron's ability to change modes to match Drive's form could also be an homage to Acrobatter, Kotaro Minami's motorcycle in Kamen Rider Black RX. ***The forms are also similar to the Mach 5's Aero Jack, Balloon Tire, and Fish Diver modes in Speed Racer X, though only the Balloon Tire mode seems to match. **The name has another meaning in the context of the series, as "Tri" is the prefix for three, and "Doron" is a Japanese sound effect for transforming, and Tridoron can transform between three modes. ***Similarly, using Type Tridoron's Tire Scramble ability, he can combine/transform the abilities of three of his Tire Exchange Shift Cars into a new tire. *Similar to the DenLiner, Tridoron changes modes based on its Rider's current form. However, while DenLiner simply attaches different trains to itself, Tridoron completely changes its appearance and abilities. **Tridoron is also the second rider machine to be able to combine with a Super Sentai Mecha after the DenLiner and ToQ-Oh. ***And it is the first time a Rider Machine have a form exclusive to its combination. *Tridoron is based off of the 1992 Honda NSX. *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability from using the Shift Fruits Car is also similar to the , personal mecha from . **Tridoron is also a reference to K.I.T.T. 2000 from the Knight Rider franchise. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Tridoron Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines Category:Mecha